The Fate of Two Tricksters (On Hold)
by Enchanted Elf
Summary: Puck and I, are friends and stick together even when we're banished from Avalon with the rest of Oberon's children by Oberon himself, we find ourselves faced with boredom. Puck has found out something interesting and we have decided to join the game him as Owen Burnett and I as Cecilia Moore. - Follows Puck throughout the whole season and my character Alina
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**In a Meadow**

Puck and I, were never concerned with anything serious, like children we were both still so young in our years, nothing but boredom threatened us. I was a fay like Puck with golden hair that reached to my back, sun kissed skin, my elfish ears poking out of my hair, and my white dress that had a tattered style bottom, and my white knee high boots that reached a little past my knees. We looked so different when beside each other with Puck having white hair and wearing his reddish-brown shirt with gold lining, his purple toga he wore over it, black leggings, reddish-brown boots with a trim of gold, and his golden cuff bracelets on both wrists.

I laughed as I danced to the harmony Puck played on his flute as my skirts swished around me as I twisted and turned. As the music stopped so did my movements as, Puck grabbed me by my waist and flung us to the ground.

"Robin," I giggled as we lay side by side as I swept aside some stray locks of his white hair.

"I've found out something very amusing," Puck said as I rested my head on his covered chest, and looked up at him.

"And what is that?" I asked as I straddled him, and brushed my lips against his.

Unlike the others of Oberon's children Puck and I had decided to stick together after Oberon had banished us all from Avalon because of Titania. Puck and I both shared one thing in common we were easily bored and had never found ourselves bored of the other, so we had stayed together and would often flirt and kiss just for the sake of it.

"I saw Titania disguising herself as a human," Puck whispered as his lips brushed against mine with every word.

My eyes widened and I pushed myself up as Puck raised himself up on his elbows and watched me amused.

"That is very amusing and interesting," I said as Puck nodded and I looked back up at Puck grinning.

"I take it you have a plan in mind," I said as he smirked and levitated up as he moved us so we were now standing.

"The Puck always does," he said as he spun me around in a circle so I spun into his arms, as he held me.

"The plan?" I questioned as I looked up at his crystal blue eyes.

"She's changed her name to Anastasia and has a husband named Halcyon Renard. We'll pose as humans as well, I've already found a part to play one the Puck has never played before," Puck said excitedly as I unwound myself from his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"And you have based your part off another, yes," I said as Puck grinned at me.

"You always were clever, Alina," praised Puck as I beamed at him.

"And who is the mortal?"

"Preston Vogel, the stiffest, and most wooden mortal on the face of the earth," chuckled Puck, as I couldn't help but smile.

That would truly be an interesting role for Puck to play, always the trickster but now he was going to be a serious character how…..amusing. Puck smiled as his magic surrounded him transforming him into a human with blond perfect hair and a business suit and he was also wearing glasses, the one thing that remained though were his crystal blue eyes. I walked around him as Puck smirked at me, but it looked so foreign on this human form.

"His name is Owen Burnett, pretty good, yes," stated Owen, as his firm proper voice sounded out.

"I suppose I must change as well," I sighed playfully as I used my own magic to change my form.

My tan skin was transformed to a pale white and my long hair shortened to my shoulders and changed to a rich dark brown, my pointed ears shortened and rounded, and my reddish brown eyes dulled down to dark brown. I finished off my look with a black skirt that went to my knees, a purple shirt off the shoulder shirt with a black tank top underneath, and finished it off with purple knee high boots.

"You look amazing my dear, you have decided on a name I presume," said Owen as he grabbed my hand and put me in a small twirl to take a full look at me.

"Of course, Cecelia Moore," I said smoothly as, I grabbed the quickest name that came to mind.

Owen smiled as he pulled me towards him, and I drapped my arms around his next as I stared into his familiar eyes, "So what's next?" I asked.

"Now it begins," smirked Owen, as he led me out of the meadow, and onto somewhere new.

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Note: **Like my other gargoyles story I wanted to write this because there wasn't a story that followed all the seasons, and if they did they weren't finished. I'm sorry if puck seems out of character, but it's how I would imagine he would act towards my character. This story is more of for fun and just to get me used to writing more, and so the updates may be inconsistent. Also on another note, since Owen doesn't even appear in some episodes some episodes I may not write anything relating to the episode, it will just be with Alina and Puck or nothing at all. Also if you have any problems with Alina or wish to see something message me or write it in a review. Anyway to conclude this I hope you enjoy this story it will probably go by fairly quickly, and please review.


	2. A Twist to the Game

**Chapter Dedicated:**

**Luna636**

**Trying to Put Pen to Paper**

**James Birdsong**

**kitty-nami**

**AnimeOtakuBara**

* * *

**23 Years Later**

It had been a few years since Puck and I joined the staff of Halcyon Renard and the disguised Titania, and they were very ultimately…..dull. I however much preferred the Halfling child of theirs Janine Renard, now she was interesting, she could fight and was witty and her boyfriend David Xanatos he was quite the character. However, time passed quickly and Janine was now an adult now and would soon be moving out tomorrow, after expressing to me how she didn't want her father's inheritance. I could tell Puck was also bored with the Renard's, but he loved being Owen.

That night I sneaked into Owen's room as he lay perfectly still on his bed, and I couldn't help but smirk even when asleep he was serious. I carefully climbed on top of him and smirked as his crystal blue eyes opened.

"Cecilia," he said as I leaned down and brushed my lips against his, as he gently weaved his hand into my brown hair.

"We need to talk," I whispered as I pushed myself away from him and his hand released from my hair.

Owen nodded as his magic surrounded both us returning us to our natural forms.

"What is it, Alina?" asked Puck as he suddenly flipped us so I was beneath him, as he supported himself on his forearms, and gently ran his knuckles down the side of my face in a caress.

"I'm bored," I pouted as Puck smirked pulled us up, so we were kneeling in front of each other on the bed.

"Halcyon Renard and Anastasia are quite boring," Puck said bitterly, showing his dislike of the situation.

"We should just leave, and go somewhere else," I tempted as I put myself in Puck's lap as his arms automatically wrapped around my waist and he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Alina, I'm quite disappointed," tutted Puck, as I moved back and stared at him confused.

"Luckily, I've thought ahead," Puck said with his signature smirk, as I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, yes, and what would your plan be, Robin," I said playfully.

"We can work for David Xanatos," Puck suggested as he trailed kisses along my jawline, and I felt myself smirk at an oncoming idea.

Puck then looked up at me and grinned at my mischievous look, "And what do you have in mind dear," Puck said somewhat mockingly.

"How about we make this more interesting," I suggested as Puck beamed at me and asked, "How would we do that?"

"I'll tell you later," I promised as I moved my lips back onto his but was disappointed when he pushed me back upset.

"Please, tell the Puck," he said while frowning at me as I just smiled and shook my head.

"Trust me, Robin, you will be pleasantly surprised," I said still smiling as Puck grudgingly excepted before wrapping his arms around my waist and we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

It had been a year since we quit sighed as I snuggled into my bed and felt someone brushing some of my hair away from my face, I lazily opened my eyes to seeing Puck sitting cross-legged on my bed.

I closed my eyes as my magic engulfed my form and I opened my eyes again this time in my regular body, "Robin," I greeted as I rolled back over, and moaned in protest when Puck pulled me out the warm sheets and into his lap instead.

"You still haven't told the Puck," he sang, as I immediately awakened and turned to wrap my arms around Puck's neck.

"Well you have been so patient, why don't we reveal ourselves to Xanatos," I whispered as I smirked in triumph when Puck actually looked at me in shock.

It was hard to surprise Puck he would normally just smirk or smile, and I savored the look on his face before it slipped into his normal smirk as he looked down at me.

"Lets raise the stakes even higher, we'll offer him one wish from us or a lifetime of service from Owen and Cecilia," I murmured as Puck stared at me in absolute delight.

Wordlessly he transformed us both back into our human forms as he led us down the hallway into Xantaos' office where he sat behind his desk.

"Is there something I can do you Owen, Cecilia?" questioned Xanatos as he looked up frm the papers he had been reading.

I smirked as I looked at the unsuspecting Xanatos as we both transformed and saw his shocked expression. Oh, yes whatever the outcome would be it would be satisfactory.

* * *

**Puck lifted himself up to his full height and laughed. "She's fun." – Michael Buckley**

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Sorry, this has taken so long but I've been taking a break from writing and I had abunch of tests to take at school. This chapter is significantly short, but the next one will be starting on season 1 episode 1, and will continue to follow the seasons. Sorry, if Puck seems out of character, I was very conflicted with how to write him in this chapter.**


	3. The Game Thickens

**Chapter Dedicated:**

**Trying to Put Pen to Paper**: Hi! You've been really great and you've given me a lot of good advice about my stories, and I hope you still enjoy this one.

**Luna636:** I was really encourage by your review about my story when it was first starting out and I just wanted to say thank you again!

**AnimeOtakuBara:** Sorry, this story has been on hold for so long, but it should be coming off of hold shortly if all goes as planned, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**kitty-nami:** Hope you're still with me, and please enjoy this chapter!

**chasesgirl2**: Hello, thank you for favoriting my story and I hope you aren't disappointed.

**James Birdsong**: I don't know if you're still reading this, but I hope you are and enjoy!

**samanthatm**: Here's a little chapter to, thank you for reviewing as well as favoriting and I hope you like it!

**DariannaNight**: Thank you so much for following! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and if you have any thoughts please review or message me.

**LucienCaesar**: I'm so happy you're following, I'm glad you seem interested in my story so please enjoy.

**Something-TheMonkey:** Hello, I like your name, and I would like to thank you for following!

**ADHD Fairy Princess Minky**: Thank you so much for following I think your name is really cute, and you started following my story near when it fist came out so thank you.

* * *

_Say, what abridgement have you for this evening?  
What masque? what music? How shall we beguile  
The lazy time, if not with some delight?_ (5.1.4)

_-A Midsummer Night's Dream_

* * *

I sighed as I brushed my hands through my hair as I stood behind Xanatos as he stood in front of the ruined castle, Owen by my side. My short brown hair framed my face as I stood in my new outfit of my black flared skirt and button up white top with a black suit jacket, and black knee high boots. I had followed Owen's lead and took a more professional look, and had took on a professional aura around Xanatos. Owen as stoic as ever showed no emotion as he stood tall and perfectly straight, Puck and I had stayed with Xanatos for twelve years ever since that night. The game Puck and I played in was more than fun, Xanatos always seemed to surprise us, and in turn our boredom was dissipated. It was fair to say Puck and I had matured for the years we had spent in the human world, but our tricks and mayhem had not decreased in the slightest. Often mayhem ensued when Puck and I were off for a night and would cause harmless tricks on the humans, as always it was fun. Boredom never threatened us now ever since we worked for Xanatos, now for example as we stared at the rubble of the ruined castle in Scotland, Castle Wyvern.

"At last, Castle Wyvern," Xanatos said pleased, as I couldn't help but look on in amusement.

"Any second now," I muttered under my breath to Owen as he lowered his gaze to me from the corner of his eyes as I smirked.

As if on cue Xanatos ran off into the castle like a child seeing a brand new toy. I giggled as I flung my arms around Owens neck, as we stood there in private.

"Isn't that sweet," I cooed as I looked up at Owen.

"Not as sweet, as your voice my dear," Owen replied as he put his hand under my chin and further raised my head till our eyes met and smirked, a spark of Puck's mischief in his eyes.

I giggled as I let go of Owen as he almost sighed at the loss of contact as I skipped after Xanatos with childish glee. I stopped my skipping as I arrived at the top of the tower and stood calmly behind Xanatos my professional appearance take over as my features became more calm and my lips formed into a straight line.

"Magnificent," Xanatos praised as he tore off some ivy growing on the gargoyle statue beside him as Owen finally made his way to the top of the tower.

"What do you think Cecilia?" Xanatos asked as he slung his arm over my shoulders as my face remained nonchalant.

"Exceptional, sir," I replied almost as stoically as Owen.

"You heard her Owen, make the offer now. This instance!" ordered Xanatos as he removed his arm from my shoulders to turn to face Owen, as I turned as well walking over to stand beside Owen.

"May I say once again one last time Mr. Xanatos. That the costs of this venture will be astronomical," Owen reasoned as I pulled out my calculator quickly typing in the numbers before showing it to Xanatos to prove Owen's point.

Ignoring us Xanatos turned back to the statue, "Cecilia, hire the crews, I want to begin as soon as possible," he ordered.

I nodded as I quickly snapped my phone open dialing numbers to find the work force.

"It may prove difficult to find the necessary man power. The castle has a reputation with the locals, they considered it haunted," informed Owen, as I quietly talked into the phone.

"You know the answer to that Owen. Pay a man enough and he'll walk barefoot into hell," Xanatos said confidently as he stroked the cheek of the gargoyle statue.

"Mr. Xanatos," I said as I snapped my phone shut as Xanatos turned to face me.

"They'll be arriving shortly," I said as Xanatos smirked at me and looked at Owen.

"You were saying Owen?"

I swiftly typed on my computer as I secured Xanatos' appointments for the upcoming weeks, after the castle was finished being rebuilt on Xanatos' skyscraper we had arrived via helicopter. I was distracted as I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, and I stopped typing to turn my head and my brown eyes locked with Owen's crystal blue.

"Yes," I purred dropping the act as I stared at Owen's stoic expression melt into a smirk.

"Having fun?" he asked as he moved us so we were now both standing, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Always," I murmured as I wrapped my arms around Owen's neck as I moved to kiss him, only to be denied as he moved backward now sitting on the chair I had previously occupied and moved me to where I was sitting sideways on his lap.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned as I tried to move in to kiss him but Owens grip on my waist stopped me from coming any closer.

"I'll tell you later," he murmured as he moved into kiss me now as I slightly pushed back at him glaring.

"What?" he asked, still smirking at me as my eyes narrowed at him.

"What are you playing at?" I growled, as I scowled at the familiar words.

* * *

_12 Year Earlier_

"_I'll tell you later," I promised as I moved my lips back onto his but was disappointed when he pushed me back upset._

* * *

"Payback," he smirked as I pouted only for Owen to chuckle before bringing me in for a kiss and I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You don't play fair Robin," I breathed as he moved his lips to my neck sucking and biting lightly.

Only for him to slightly move and look up at me, "I never do," he smirked as he moved back to my neck.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I don't know how many of you are still with me, but to all of you who stuck with me thank you so much! Your support is really encouraging and I hope you all still enjoy my fanfic. You've probably noticed that this story is still on hold and that's because I only updated since my story was receiving a lot of more followers and inspiration struck me. I'm trying to finish my other story but I've been struggling with updating that one since the chapters are so much more longer. This story will probably be taken off hold when I go back to school since I have a lot of ideas for this story and particularly future episodes. This chapter is short since there wasn't a lot of Owen showed in this one, but the next chapter should be longer. I'll probably update this story again on my birthday, but no promises. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it was small, if you have any questions, ideas, or even complaints please review or message me. All feedback is welcomed since I believe it will help my writing, and please review guys!**


	4. One More Year

**Chapter Dedicated:**

**Something-TheMonkey: **Thank you so much for your review! It made my day and I was so happy to see that you liked it, and I hope you like this one as well! ^o^

**Torolf91**: Thank you so much for following my story, it really does mean a lot, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**kumori ryuujin**:Hey! It's always great to see you again, I'm so happy you're following this story! If you have any thoughts or comments please review or message me.

* * *

"Puck loves me, it whispered, thrilled. He's in love with me. I knew it. I knew it all along."- Julie Kagawa

* * *

**Alina's POV**

I playfully pushed Owen away as I heard the gunshots from the roof and I got up to leave, but stopped when I felt Owen gently grab my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked slightly annoyed that I was leaving so abruptly.

I smirked as I walked over and readjusted his tie, "Well, Mr. Burnett seeing as how I can hear gunshots on the roof, I assume the police will be stopping by and you should get ready to greet them," I replied as Owen let go of my wrist and I grabbed my clipboard from the desk and a pen.

I regained my calm demeanor as I walked off to find Xanatos, and found him shortly walking away from the group of gargoyles. I lightly touched the black ear piece in my ear as I heard Owen's voice say, "Detective Elisa Maza is here."

I stopped walking as I stared at the group of gargoyles as they stared back at me curiously. Xanatos passed me and I gave a nod to the group before turning and following Xanatos.

"Mr. Xanatos, Detective Elisa Maza is here," I informed him as he nodded.

"I would expect nothing less. Cecilia call the mayor and offer him my deepest apologies," Xanatos ordered as I obediently nodded and pulled out my phone as I dialed the mayor's number.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor…."

* * *

**Xanatos' POV**

From the corner of my eye I watched as Cecilia talked to the mayor and think about the past events.

_Flashback_

_I looked over documents for the new additions to the company as I heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in," I called as the door opened and I was surprised to see Owen Burnett and Cecilia Moore._

_They had been working for me for a year and were very efficient, the best employees I had ever hired._

"_Owen, Cecilia, what can I do for you?" I asked as I intertwined my fingers together as I placed them on my desk leaning forward._

"_Sir, we have a proposition," Owen stated._

_End_

I was interrupted from my thoughts as I realized I had stopped walking when I felt Cecilia tap my shoulder.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yes, just a trip down memory lane," I said as I turned over my shoulder to smirk at Cecilia as I saw her own smirk forming on her face before slipping back into her usual calm expression, and I continued to stride towards the hall where the detective was waiting.

* * *

**Alina's POV**

I couldn't help but let a knowing smirk form on my face, before allowing it to fall and my features calming before disappearing entirely.

We quickly made it to the castle's old dining hall, as I spotted Owen and the female detective waiting for Xanatos.

"Detective Maza, I just called the mayor and offered my profound apologies for what happened here," Xanatos apologized, as I held the clipboard close to my chest while looking at the detective.

She was tall with black hair and black eyes with a tan complexion; all in all she was quite pretty.

"What did happen here, Mr. Xanatos? And please don't tell me it was an exploding generator," Elisa said with a somewhat annoyed tone in her voice.

Xanatos gestured for her to follow him as she walked slightly behind him as I moved a little more to the side.

"Owen was a little confused, that's for the press. The truth is my men repelled an invasion by a rival corporation to steal some of our new technology," Xanatos explained, as I saw Elisa stop walking in disbelief.

"Repelled an invasion? You're a private citizen Xanatos not a country," Elisa said in disbelief at his arrogance.

"Detective, I'm the owner of a multinational corporation. Which is bigger than many countries you could name," Xanatos explained, as I moved forward and pushed a button allowing the metal doors to slide open and into a hallway.

We moved out to the now destroyed courtyard as I made notes on what would need repairing as we walked.

"I assume you had permits for the guns I heard being fired up here?" questioned Elisa.

"Cecilia," was all Xanatos said as I swiftly pulled out documents from my clipboard handing them to the detective that contained the permits.

I paused as I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Owen quickly making his way towards us.

"Mr. Xanatos, there seems to be a problem in the kitchen with our new guests," stated Owen.

"I hope I've answered all your questions satisfactorily detective Maza, Owen will show you out. Excuse me," said Xanatos as he gave a slight parting wave as Xanatos and I walked the opposite direction.

"Cecilia, please deal with our guests," Xanatos said as I nodded and I walked down towards the kitchen.

My boots rhythmically clicked against the floor as my calm demeanor resurfaced as I walked to the kitchen where the disturbance had been heard. With a whoosh the door had opened and I felt my eyes widen in fascination as I stared down at the three gargoyles that lay sprawled on the kitchen floor with cooking utensils. I restrained the urge to laugh instead raising one eyebrow in question as the three chuckled nervously and clumsily got up denting some of the metal utensils. I stared at the three in front of me as they shifted from foot to foot like nervous children. The burgundy one was the first to meet my gaze with his black eyes and long white hair, as his long beak-like mouth moved as if trying to form words, but failing to find any.

"Uh, we're really sorry."

I quickly turned to face a much bigger and larger bald gargoyle with aquamarine skin and fin-like ears.

"He was stuck in that cold room," piped up a much smaller gargoyle with green colored skin, and he had big large innocent eyes.

"Due to the fact that you're new to this century and time, I will overlook this incident. However in the future please be more careful," I instructed them calmly, as I saw their nervous expressions turn to relief.

"It won't happen again," the burgundy gargoyle promised as he and his friends quickly dashed out of the room.

I stared at the mess before waving my hand as the cooking utensils went back to their appropriate positions in the drawers and racks. I quickly made my way down the halls of the castle skipping as I swung my arms childishly. I stopped as I saw Owen, and mischievously blew him a kiss as he gave me a half smirk and I gave him a wink before rounding the corner and stepping into Xanatos' office.

"Mr. Xanatos," I greeted as I stepped into his office.

"Cecilia, you may retire early today," Xanatos said kindly as I looked at him somewhat surprised.

It was rare Xanatos let anyone leave early and I hesitantly nodded before quietly leaving the room and returning to mine which was stationed in the building below the castle. Owen and I had both been offered rooms in the living part of the skyscraper in case of an emergency and I entered my room as I closed the door behind me. My room was quite plain for I had never spent much time in my room since I was mostly busy working or having fun with Puck. The walls were a dark brown color and the carpeted floor was a light chestnut brown. My queen sized bed was in the right hand corner of the room facing the door; I also had a huge window that was covered by some beige curtains that were always closed. There was a bathroom and a closet on the left hand side of the room, even though I didn't have many clothes besides work clothes and some pajamas. I tiredly lay down on the bed as my feet touched the floor and I felt my eyes close and I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

I slowly regained consciousness as I felt my hair being softly brushed and I turned to see Owen sitting on the side of my bed.

"Robin," I sighed as I relaxed my form and I groaned as I felt him pull me up so I was sitting on his lap like earlier.

"I'm tired-" I began but was stopped when I felt his lips crash onto mien and my eyes opened wide all tiredness forgotten as I wrapped my hands around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist.

My mouth molded against Owen as I fervently pushed myself closer to him as I tangled my fingers in his platinum blond hair, as he tightened his hold on my waist in response. It was safe to say our relationship had changed, but we didn't go as far as to say we were "dating" as the humans were so glad to call it. It was simple attraction, and as where most humans would be awkward and deny ones feelings we expressed them. That is one of the many lines that separated Puck and I from humans, we acted on our attraction without feeling the need to label it. For what was the point, no human could ever give us relief of our boredom like each other, and mortals lived such short existences that it would be pointless. Puck is the only one that matters as long as we're together and can continue to play our game, everything else is insignificant.

* * *

**Owen's POV**

I moved my mouth with Cecilia's as I felt her tangle her fingers in my hair, as I tightened my hold on her waist bringing her closer to me. I slowly pulled back as I stared down at her, as she sat on my lap and I gently brushed some stray locks of hair from her face. She stared at me as she slightly titled her head as she grinned at me before grabbing my hand and placing it on her cheek, with childish glee in her eyes. I pulled her closer as she rested her head on my chest and I gently started to run my fingers through her short hair. I much preferred her long hair in her real form but this would have to do for now.

"Alina," I said in her ear as I felt her form shiver in response.

"Yes?"

I stayed silent as I stared at the top of her head soon met by her inquisitive brown eyes, as she slightly moved to look up at me.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Alina asked worriedly as she put her pale hand against my cheek, recapturing my attention.

"One more year," is all I said, as I looked at her brown eyes fill with sadness and a twinge of fear.

No words had to be said after that, we both knew the implications of my words, and I pulled her back so her head was resting back on my chest. I felt her hands slightly tighten on my shirt as she gripped the material in her fists. We had often tried to push this information to the back our minds, so we could escape the reality of what was going to happen, but as long as we were together and could still play our game, everything else was insignificant.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Author's Note:** I decided to post this chapter earlier and not on my birthday because I was really happy, and it was finished. I may post another chapter on my birthday, but again I make no promises, it depends if I'll be able to finish it in time. Okay regarding formatting for some reason I can't put horizontal line in some parts of the chapter, and I'm trying to fix it. Also regarding the fact that Owen is not in some episodes I will skip them they may be mentioned again when he appears in other episodes as flashback and so on, and if you guys have any ideas or comments feel free to leave a message or review! I've decided to take this story off hold in September the earliest would be halfway through August, but really depends on my school schedule. I might update this story even while it's on hold; the only reason it's still on hold is because I'm busy and don't want to make promises I won't be able to keep. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review with your feedback!


	5. Tender Moments

**Chapter Dedicated:**

**Something-TheMonkey: Thank you so much for your review! It meant so much to me and I'm really glad to hear you like my story! I especially hope you enjoy this chapter because you have helped boost my confidence in writing this story!**

**Thanks to everyone else who is reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Oh that looked painful," called another Puck, a little farther down. "We really need to talk about your anger-management problems." – Julie Kagawa

* * *

**Alina's POV**

My eyes snapped open as I saw Owen's face lying beside mine on the pillow. We had fallen asleep at some point last night and I carefully slide out of the bed quickly taking a shower and brushing my teeth as I put on an exact copy of my work outfit. I came out of the bathroom to see Owen gone and quickly moved over to my bed as I slipped my boots on and grabbed my cell phone and clipboard as I made my way to Xanatos' office. I softly rapped my knuckles against the door and walked in to see Owen standing beside Xanatos who was sitting behind his deck.

"Ah, Cecilia, right on time as usual," commented Xanatos, as I quickly strode so I was standing in front of his desk.

"Mr. Xanatos," I greeted, as Owen moved to stand by my side waiting for Xanatos' instructions for the day.

"Cecilia, call the mercenaries and tell them to be ready for tonight," said Xanatos as I nodded turning to open my phone before stopping and turning.

"Forgive me, Mr. Xanatos," but who am I to tell them is their target?" I asked confused, I always knew what the plan was and I could tell Owen was trying not to smirk at my confusion.

"Owen will inform you, later. Owen make sure that the tracking device is planted, and also get Fox on the phone," finished Xanatos as he swiveled his chair to face the huge window in his office, silently dismissing us.

We filed out of the room and made our way down the hallway before swiftly turning to glare at Owen.

"Why didn't you tell me, Robin?" I whined in annoyance, as I half-heartedly punched him in the chest with my fists.

He just chuckled at me catching my fists as he tugged me along to do our tasks. This furthered my annoyance as I dramatically groaned and dug my heels to make it harder for him to pull me. I smirked in satisfaction as Owen was forced to stop and face me as I crossed my arms in front of me, looking at him expectantly.

"Tell me," I ordered more than asked.

Being fays we were known for our inconsistent tempers, often we were more playful than anything, but sometimes Puck just loved to annoy me saying it was his own private little "game." All I got in reply was that smirk and I all but growled in annoyance and swiftly turned to leave but was stopped when his arms snaked around my waist. He pulled us into a small TV room and I was surprised when he changed us back to our real forms as he pressed me against the wall grinning down at me gleefully.

"I'm angry at you," I stated as Puck looked down at me in amusement as I huffed and pushed him away.

"But it's just so much fun to annoy you, Alina," Puck whispered in my ear as his taller form towered over me as I still refused to look at him.

"You're so beautiful in this form," whispered Puck as I reluctantly allowed him to pull me close.

"Like my human form isn't?" I teased my anger disappearing as I moved so my arms were lightly wrapped around Pucks neck, his hand sliding to rest on my waist.

"Your human form doesn't do you justice," he complimented and I turned to stare into his crystal blue eyes.

"Likewise," I murmured as I moved my hand onto his face slightly tracing the area around his eyes as he softly smiled at me.

It was tender moments like these that Puck always seemed so different no games or attraction just moments of peace where we would just be together. I closed my eyes as Puck let his own fingers run through my golden hair, something he always did no matter what form I was in.

"The plan is to make the mercenaries go after Goliath so he believes we have a natural enemy and will fight for Xanatos," Puck revealed, as he broke the silence.

"I need to make that call," I reminded as I reopened my eyes and stared at Puck.

His eyes seemed to sadden before brightening with their familiar gleam of playfulness and I couldn't help but feel my eyes brighten as well.

"All work and no play makes Alina, a dull fay," Puck sang teasingly as I grinned.

"Yet you still seem to not get bored of me," I retorted as I pushed him away and Puck overdramatically tossed himself backwards in the air as I let out my childish laughter.

I quickly flew up to where Puck was as I circled his form before stopping at his face.

"I'll never get bored of you, Alina," Puck promised oddly serious as I stared at him confused as he grabbed my hands.

My eyes softened and I slightly squeezed his hand back not really knowing what to say.

"Dare I say that I have left you speechless, my dear" taunted Puck as his impish nature returned.

"Hmph, don't worry dear Robin. I do not remain speechless for long," I replied cheekily as I flew to the door stopping as I transformed back into my human skin before exiting the room.

As I closed the door softly with a click I started to continue walking down the hallway before opening my phone and dialing the number.

"Yes, Mr. Xanatos requires you and your men to be ready tonight…."

* * *

**Puck's POV**

I watched Alina leave the room as I perched on top of the recliner chair in the room leaning my head on my hand as I stared at the door board hoping Alina would walk back in. Alina…..I rolled her name over and over in my mind. Before I felt a grin cross over my face, one that could rival the Cheshire Cat's. Yes, I would never get bored of Alina.

* * *

**6:30 P.M.**

* * *

**Alina's POV**

I looked up from my clipboard at Owen as I stood beside Mr. Xanatos giving him a small nod, before continuing to write down the information on my clipboard.

"The mercenaries called, they did say however that Goliath wasn't alone. The detective Elisa Maza was there as well they said they blew up the boathouse she was hiding in so she's been killed," I recited as I looked up to gauge Xanatos' reaction.

"I see no worries. Elisa Maza is in fact very much alive," Xanatos argued.

"And how do you know that, Sir?" Owen asked.

"Intuition," Xanatos chuckled as he turned on the TV in the room to show Goliath and the rest of his clan.

"It appears we have enemies," growled Goliath, as the screen went black with a beep.

"We're ready for him now Owen," nodded Xanatos, as Owen gave a nod of the head as he left to go get Goliath.

"Cecilia go make sure all the information is gathered on the fortresses," stated Xanatos as I nodded and left the room.

I quickly made my way down the hallways before I heard heavy footsteps running towards me I stopped and turned to see the three gargoyles from the kitchen.

"May I help you with something?" I asked politely as I lightly held my clipboard by its side in my hand.

"Oh yeah, we were just wondering what Xanatos had to talk with Goliath about?" asked the green gargoyle shyly.

"That's between Goliath and Xanatos," I replied stoically.

"Lexingotn," he added as I stared at him confused last time I checked they didn't have names except Goliath.

"We have names now," the burgundy gargoyle said proudly as I couldn't help but let a small smile cross my face.

"I see, and what's your name," I asked aiming my question to the aquamarine gargoyle.

"Broadway," he replied smugly.

"Well they're all wonderful, so if you have no further need of assistance I will be on my way," I told them professionally as I continued to walk.

"So what's the blond human do?" inquired Broadway as they continued to follow me.

"He's ' personal secretary," I responded.

I swear these gargoyles are so clueless they are practically bor-

"What are you?" asked Brooklyn, and I abruptly stopped walking causing the gargoyles to bump into each other.

"What?" I asked as I now turned to actually face them, trying not to show the shock in my features.

"What do you do?" clarified Lexington, as the gargoyles noticed my sudden change in behavior.

"I'm also personal secretary. I help and provide Mr. Xanatos with whatever he needs and am at his beck and call," I informed him, quickly turning away and continuing my walk.

"Sorry, if we offended you?" Broadway more of asked than apologized.

"You didn't I was just momentarily confused," I reassured and the gargoyles seemed to buy it.

"I believe you should go back up to the castle tower, good news will be waiting," I pointed out as they quickly dashed off and I turned to watch them leave.

I felt a small smirk come across my face as I rested my hand on my hip, they're pretty amusing. I mused as I felt a sideways grin form across my face as I continued my walk to get the files.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Author's Note:** Okay so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you think of how I've written Puck/Owen. Today is my birthday so I wanted to give you guys another chapter. I would really like if you guys would write a review it seriously means a lot and it's good to know if you're enjoying the story or not. I've realized why most people don't follow a whole season with Owen/Puck because he has very short scenes he doesn't really get major scenes till season 2, but I do like making scenes between him and my OC Alina. Anyway thank you again for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
